


School Dances

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Allura’s eyes shine and she smiles, “Isla’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen ands she’s super kind and she likes animals and she’s learning how to cook and her favourite plant are junniberries and her favourite colour is blue and her mother’s the cook but she wants to work in the gardens and her favourite training game is with the giant metal ball and she’s really really fast faster than Aunty Trigel and her favourite paladin is Blaytz because he’s the blue paladin and…”Uncle Coran nods and puts her hair up on the top of her head and pulls her onto her feet, “Go wow your little lady love, I’m sure she’ll love you.”“Promise?” She asks, her hands behind her back and biting her lip.Uncle Coran crouches down and taps on his moustache, “I promise.”





	School Dances

Allura brushes her hair carefully, she wants it to look extra pretty today. Uncle Coran and Daddy say her hair is always extra pretty but they aren’t Isla, the cook’s daughter. Isla is always the prettiest girl in Castle Classes and Allura needs to impress her. She’s wearing the hair clip her Mother left her and her dress with the ribbons, Isla said she liked that dress the last time she wore it.

Her door slides open and Uncle Coran walks in. “Princess,” he says with a smile. “You look very nice today. Is it a special occasion?”

Allura beams back at him, “There’s a dance in two quintents and I’m asking Isla to it!” Uncle Coran nods knowingly and twirls his moustache.

“Very well, Princess would you like me to do your hair for you?” he asks as he pulls a hairbrush out of thin air.

Allura claps and sits in front of him, “Would you like to describe this girl for me?”

Allura’s eyes shine and she smiles, “Isla’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen ands she’s super kind and she likes animals and she’s learning how to cook and her favourite plant are junniberries and her favourite colour is blue and her mother’s the cook but she wants to work in the gardens and her favourite training game is with the giant metal ball and she’s really really fast faster than Aunty Trigel and her favourite paladin is Blaytz because he’s the blue paladin and…”

Uncle Coran nods and puts her hair up on the top of her head and pulls her onto her feet, “Go wow your little lady love, I’m sure she’ll love you.”

“Promise?” She asks, her hands behind her back and biting her lip.

Uncle Coran crouches down and taps on his moustache, “I promise.”

Allura smiles and skips off to her lessons. She’s going to knock Isla’s ribbons off.

.

Isla sits in the middlemost seat, it’s the seat of recognition and appreciation, but not adoration. That belongs to the Head Maid’s daughter. Allura keeps forgetting her name so she uses pet names and pretends they’re best friends. Allura’s real best friend is Lark, Uncle Coran’s son and her sorta cousin sorta brother. Lark’s already waiting in the class and eagerly flipping through his textbooks, Lark asked for a textbook for his birthday but Allura still loves him.

She taps on the corner of his book and he looks up and smiles at her. Allura slides into the seat next to him, “Has anyone asked Isla to the dance yet?”

Lark shakes his head, “But I heard Basil was going to at morning break. I don’t think Isla likes him but she does like having a date to the dance.”

Allura nods, Isla isn’t in class yet but class doesn’t start for another varga and a half and Isla almost always shows up around 48 dobashes before class. Lark talks about the newest soap opera him and Uncle Coran are watching and her Daddy is pretending he isn’t interested in but somehow always manages to be in the same room when it’s on.

Somehow they go from soap operas to Altean politics and whether or not a White Lion paladin would benefit the people of Altea. Lark argues that the White Lion wouldn’t benefit Voltron and since they quickly fall into a debate style Allura scrambles to find the benefits of a White Lion.

“The White Lion would server as a backup for team Voltron in the situations where Voltron couldn’t save themselves. It would also be a chance for anyone in the Universe to join Voltron, perhaps someone younger. Someone it would be easier for people across the Universe to rally around unlike the old Paladins that pilot the current lions,” Allura argues.

Lark strokes his chin thoughtfully and Allura fights back a giggle, “But you see, the Paladins of Voltron shall not be around forever and a counter to the younger Paladin flying your theoretical White Lion would be the current Paladins taking on apprentices.”

Allura pauses to think over her counter when she spots Isla trip into class. Lark sighs behind her and pushes her up and over to Isla, “Go get yourself a date, I want to ask Basil after her realizes Isla already has a date.” Allura flaps a hand at him and slides over to where Isla’s started to unpack her bag.

Isla looks up as she taps her fingers onto her desk and smiles, “Hi Allura!”

Allura’s eyes go wide at the easy display of joy and she grips onto the desk to keep herself from falling over, “H-hey Isla!”

Isla cocks her head to the side, “Do you need something?” Allura opens her mouth and closes it again. She turns around because she can’t handle this this girl is too pretty for her feeble heart. Something yanks her back by her ribbons and Allura turns around to see Isla with a fistful of ribbons.

Isla looks down at the ribbons and back at Allura, “Are you going to the dance with anyone?”

Allura stares at her for a moment before she completely processes, ‘N-no, I’m uh completely partner-less. No one whatsoever.”

“Will you go with me?” Isla asks as she fiddles with her handful of ribbons.

Allura nods eagerly, “y-EAH, Uh YUp, yeap. Yurp.” Isla’s face lights up and she breaks into a smile. Allura’s mouth drops open at the sight and Isla pulls her down to sit next to her. Lark shoots her a pinky twist of approval from the other side of the room and she sends him a smile before turning back to bask in Isla’s soft cuteness.

.

Allura waits by the door, Isla got caught at the back of the line when they were going down to the ballroom and she couldn’t fall back. When Isla catches up they smile shyly at each other.

Isla puts her hand forward and Allura holds it carefully, because it’s Isla’s hand which means it needs to be taken care of. Isla pulls her through the doors into the dance and she trips on her way through, Allura helps her up and there’s a perfect little smile that they seem to share and then they walk onto the dance floor and Allura teaches her the weird Treaty dance she and Lark have to know. They have to hold their arms out with their hands touching and walk around each other.

Isla decides they need their own dance halfway through and they make one up, Allura grabs her arms and twirls her around and around and they fall on the ground in giggles.

Allura bites the inside of her cheek and leans forward to kiss Isla’s cheek. Isla blushes and they sit on the floor and smile.


End file.
